fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron v Water: Father vs Son
"Hmph so you did come here alone Numair but why must you be so direct and kill like alll the henchman that Gavin put in front of my room?" Cloud Saladin said as he sat on the chair in his room waiting patiently. His room was filled with Books of Fiore and Ishgar as well as a few on the parallel world of Edolas. Cloud was wearing a purplish attire befitting of him and his use of Darkness Magic. "It has been awhile though but even in twenty years let alone forty i never expected Numair to get this Strong he was truly trained well although i thought he would of been taught my Others special magic i guess not." Cloud then stood up as the Door to his room blasted open from a strong blast. "it's been awhile now hasn't it?" Numair says as he walks in with a serious expression on his face. "You really should of chosen a better Dark guild to be in this one lacks in its security i could of hacked all of the security here in mere minutes but sadly i knew you were here ''Father." ''Numair walked closer to his father looking up at him from where he was standing. "Hmph it has been awhile Son, I never expected you to grow this strong although i guess this is expected since i left you in the care of my Other self" Cloud said walking down towards Numair. "taking out all of those thirty grunts seemed pretty easy to you? hmm but you aren't the one to on purposely defeat so many enemies I wonder whats gotten you so pissed?" Cloud smirks as he knows what really has gotten Numair pissed. Numair requips a katana into his hand and points it at his father. "you say you wonder but you know what has gotten me pissed not only have you chosen to stand against my beliefs in life but you have deliberately join a Dark Guild set upon destroying Koma Inu a guild that i am allied with and look as my extended family thanks to it holding Nagisa my adopted daughters sister." Numair says as his Magical Aura begins to appear around him in a reddish color. Cloud's aura also appears around him as he begins to laugh somewhat evilly. "haha so what and i hear Nagisa was severely Injured during the destruction of Koma Inu's Guild hall what are you gonna do about it?" Cloud said Taunting his son. Suddenly a metal sword forms in the hands of Cloud which then uses to swing at Numair with. Numair simply blocks the blade with his Katana. "what am i gonna do about you ask well I'm gonna be the one who stops you myself after all you are my problem." Numair then slashes through the Metal sword in Cloud's hands cutting it in half to the shock of Cloud. "And Yes i have grown stronger strong enough to say that i can Face multiple Slayers of various types by myself!!" Cloud jumps back shocked that his Iron dragon slayer sword had been cut by a simple looking katana. "well that was surprising didn't expect you to have a sword or a katana strong enough to cut through 'Dragon Iron' so I guess your Requip: The Samurai has its perks then but do you really think you can defeat me with your swords alone son? I mean i am an Iron Dragon Slayer one of the hardest know dragons to cut or even hurt do you think you can defeat me when i go all out?" Cloud says as his body begins to turn grayish color signaling his skin is changing into Iron. "hmph that is true i guess but wouldn't you say that a Water Dragon Slayer is stronger than an iron dragon slayer?" Numair ask. "what are you getting at? I've never know you to be a slayer or even you a slayer magic I mean how could you your part Edolain we can't learn Dragon slayer naturally....* Wait don't tell me you actually did it?" Cloud responds as he watches a slight glow appear around Numair as a blue armor began to don on him. THis blue armor seemed to have lacrima planted on its chest, both shoulders, elbows, and knees. "well you seem full of surprises today i guess i should of kept a closer eye on you then." "you know Cloud would of simply killed anyone used to spy on me he was always good at sensing magic of others" Cloud said as water started to form around him. "You know there is one thing i wanted know though pop why is it that you left me in Cloud's care? i never really understood that it always bugs me why leave me in the care of someone good if you are just gonna go out to be some person the exact opposite of who you left with me?" "hmph i feel you got it wrong I left you with my other because he is my other and I think you will find that He and I are quite the same but i digress i think we should begin this battle I mean that is the sole reason you came to me to defeat me yourself" Cloud says as he raises his hand fires off a blast of darkness at Numair. Numair simply uses his blade to cut the the darkness in two, "Hmph you really should know me by know and this blade wasn't it your design so you should know its capabilities being a blade that cuts away the darkness no matter the level of evil in it" Numair said as he moved behind Cloud in the blink of an eye.